Episode 1842 (30 September 1999)
Synopsis Mel comes to get the keys and Ian asks her to come in and apologises to her. She says she only wants him, and they kiss and make up. Kathy says looks like she'll have to buy a new hat after all. Kathy sees Natalie who tells her that Barry wants to get married on New Year's Eve, then Natalie dashes off. Kathy frowns. Ian gets the wedding invite proofs, and phones to say they're OK, and he will confirm later. Irene invites Troy to stay if he pays rent, then tells Terry about it. Jackie has a go at Gianni at work, and he says she is not allowed near a sharp knife, as he values the space between his shoulder blades, so she can clean the oven and the floor and go to the launderette. She meets Mel there, and Mel has a go at her for not mentioning who she was, and Jackie says Mel hasn't a clue what Steve has been through. Kathy mentions to Mark that Jackie seems to have made friends, and Mark says "With Mel? She's Steve Owen's sister, and I saw Mel visiting Steve in prison last time I went, and she has never told Ian." Grant says he hears Mark is off to visit Michelle soon, and to give Michelle his regards. Lisa asks Phil if he had a good time last night, and apologises for being annoyed yesterday. Barry and Natalie show Robbie the new ring and mention getting married on New Year's Eve. Later Ian comes in and shows the invites to Kathy, and Robbie says what, the same day as Barry? Ian is furious and rushes off to get the invites printed quickly. Nina sees Kathy in the café; and Kathy is friendly and says not to worry about what happened, and Grant's opinion isn't all that matters around here, and Nina says sharply that Kathy would know that better than she. Matthew has his trial preparation interview and is grilled as practice, and he's not very good. Michael and Sarah go to visit him again. Phil tells Grant that Peggy set up him and Kathy, and Kathy wasn't interested. Grant says sorry, and Phil says "It's not your fault." (!) Lisa and Mel moan that Kathy is the "perfect woman", at least according to everyone round here. Mel goes into the restaurant and sticks up for Jackie when Gianni is nasty. She asks what Jackie meant about what Steve has "been through" Jackie says he has suffered enough. Mel apologises to Jackie about her outburst earlier. Pauline goes on about the arrival of the Italian student and Martin has sneakily left him at school. Mark asks Martin where he is, and Martin says "He didn't turn up." Mark suspects something and asks what's really happened to the Italian, but on second thoughts he'd rather not know! Sonia sees the Italian boy looking lost in the square and helps him find Pauline, in the Vic. He charms her when she says a very bad "bonjour and benvenido a Walford, hasta la vista", and he tells her she is great at Italian! Billy's boss tells him the repayments he put down for Grant are way too low. Billy is nervous but agrees to put the price up under duress. Matthew's lawyer returns and says the CPS have offered him a proposition, to plead guilty to accessory to murder, to save the whole trial and ordeal for him and his family. He says it would be a much lighter sentence, the alternative is to go to court and gamble with the rest of his life. The lawyer says his advice is to accept, however, the decision must be Matthew's. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Anthony Smee as Simon Woolf *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Morgan as Sam *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Morgan Whittle as Ben *Mike Reid as Frank *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *June Brown as Dot *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Race Davies as Jackie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Russell Floyd as Michael *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Malcolm Freeman as Milligan *Julian Sims as Frater Notes *This was the first EastEnders episode to be recorded and broadcast in 16:9 widescreen format, and the first episode to use a new widescreen title sequence. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Matthew's lawyers may have found a way of keeping him out of prison. Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes